


a dream is a wish your heart makes

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Cinderella AU, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, I inhabited bits and pieces from different disney movies into this for a huge magical adventure, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Prince Louis, Princes & Princesses, Spiritual, fairy godmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale retelling of Cinderella, where Harry is a servant boy who's too kind, Louis is a prince in an arranged marriage, Liam is Harry's step brother, and Niall is Louis' dutiful grand duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gone with the wind

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do.

"Harry, darling, be careful. We don't want your nice church pants to get dirty, now do we?" Harry's mother said, overlooking her son from a picnic blanket that rested in the green summer grass.

The luminous sun was shining as bright as ever, casting a magical spell across the backyard of the Styles residence. Harry, his mother, and his father spent their summer days under the warm sun, letting their skin turn the same golden color as the butterflies that fluttered around young Harry.

Sunday afternoons were always soul cleansing and laid back, as the family gave their prayers at the church village in the morn, and later retired to their backyard. Harry's mother always prepared a healthy picnic full of fresh fruits and vegetables from their plentiful garden, and set up the cream and golden blanket out by an ever growing tree.

Harry's father, on the other hand, tended the lawn and shared the responsibility of the garden with his wife. Harry looked up to his father greatly, who's face didn't read a day over thirty and his curly hair matched Harry's. Harry's father's smile made the day seem so much sweeter, and his father wore a hat that shaded his eyes, and dimmed the glow of the sunlight in his eyes: but Harry still knew it was there.

After the noon of Harry picking flowers and sticking them in his mother's hair, the family decided to call it a night. Harry's mother scooped him up in her arms, carrying her tired, dirt filled son into the house, flower petals falling from her hair. She hadn't been feeling well lately, but she would never reveal that to her son. She never wanted her son to remember her as a sickly woman, but as someone who had always had hope, and looked to the brighter side of the stream.

That night, Harry's mother gave him a bath with her finest soaps, scrubbing the dirt and remainders off the day off of his porcelain skin. Harry's mother made sure to focus on every curl of his hair, because she knew how much he liked it fluffy. Upon drying him off, she helped Harry step into some of his favorite pajamas, and then carried him to his bed.

Harry's mother swept the curls from his eyes, pulling the blankets up tightly so he wouldn't get chills during the night.

"Mummy, can you sing the song with me?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading under long lashes.

Harry's mother smiled down at him, "Of course, darling."

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

_Lavender's green_

_When you are king, dilly dilly,_

_I shall be queen_

They sang the lullaby together until Harry's eyes began to flutter shut, and eventually his breathing regulated into a soft pattern. Harry's mother planted a kiss on his cheek, and turned off the light next to his bed.

All was well until she exited his room, meeting Harry's father with a smile on her face. But suddenly, the walls started closing in on her, and she fell ill into the arms of Harry's father.

Harry's father called for a nursemaid early the next morning. For the time being, he laid his wife down on a chaise in the sitting room, and put a cold washcloth across her forehead to heal the heat of the fever.

The nurse arrived that evening, bearing all sorts of complicated medical devices that no one in the Styles family knew how to use. Harry's father held his wife's hand throughout the process, his face somber as the doctor told him the unfortunate news.

One of the family's close servants, Sophia, was distracting Harry from the events happening in the sitting room. She was teaching Harry how to sew, training his delicate hands to weave the needle through fabric to mend torn clothes. Harry had put a hole in a pair of his nicest pants, and Sophia had promised him if she could teach him to fix it himself, it would be their little secret.

Their session was interrupted by Harry's father exiting the sitting room, closing the door easily behind him. The foyer was cramped with silence, because no one wanted to address the tragedy that was sure to come upon them.

Harry's father nodded at Sophia, and she let the corners of her lips fall.

"Harry, kiddo, why don't we put our sewing lessons on hold for now? Your mother and father want to speak with you," Sophia smiled strongly for Harry.

The boy obliged, reaching up on his tip toes to hug Sophia, and then she released him to his father's hand.

Every step Harry took toward the door made his stomach dropped a little lower. Harry was the Titanic, and his heart was the iceberg, hitting him over, and over again, until eventually it became fatal. Harry's father turned the knob on the door, and ushered his son in.

"Come here, darling," Harry's mother croaked weakly, putting her arms out.

Harry sprinted toward his mother, throwing his small arms around the perimeter of her body. She squeezed him tight, muffling the heaving sobs that escaped Harry's body.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," Harry's mother said, "Look at me." She commanded softly, and Harry obliged, meeting her glazed eyes, "You have your whole life ahead of you, and I want you to know I've never been prouder of anyone than I am of you. Harry, you're more delicate than a flower and you have the kindness of a fawn, and trust me, as long as you have courage and be kind, everything will fall into place. And please, always believe in magic. Remember that someone is always watching over you, saving you from the demons and the darkness of the world around us. Don't ever stop believing," Harry's mother choked on her sobs, but quickly regained her ground, "Now, I don't have much time left in me, but I will always be here. Look for my smile in the sun, and feel me in the wind, because that's where we all truly belong, with the love of the earth. I love you, darling, now come lay with me."

Harry nodded, burying his head into his mother's chest with a face full of wet tears. Harry's father kneeled beside the chaise, holding his wife's hand, and listening to the sound of his son and his wife singing Lavender's Blue together, until one of them stopped all together.

The funeral was held the next day, Harry's father dressing them both in the color of darkness.

It was undeniably one of the worst days of Harry's life, as he held his father's hand and walked through the rolling fields, approaching his mother's makeshift coffin with an overbearing sadness.

Family members couldn't make it to the funeral on such short notice, so Harry and his father were only accompanied by the household help. Even though there was no blood relation, the Styles family had become very close with the servants who tended the house.

The walk back home from the ceremony felt enlightening, and Harry swore he could feel his mother's presence soaring through the wind, hanging over his head to make sure he was out of harm's way.

Every year on the anniversary of her death, Harry and his father walked out to her burial spot to pay her a visit. Harry always picked flowers for his mother, and scattered them above where she rested for eternity. The sun seemed to shine a bit brighter when they went to visit her.


	2. the happiness he needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's father has some news.

By time Harry had reached the ripe age of sixteen, he and his father had built a strenuous relationship. They spent all of their spare time together, Harry narrating books and making up his own whimsical stories while his father helped the servants tend the garden or chipped in with dinner.

Harry's father was a merchant, always on the run and go with his apprentices and co workers. They traveled day and night to places all around the continent, through thick and thin. Harry was always horrified at the thought that his father may never return home one of these days, but he forbid himself to dwell on it too much.

One afternoon, Harry and his father were resting on couches opposite of each other, and Harry was reading a chapter from one of his favorite fairy tales.

When the chapter was over, Harry snapped the book shut, and said, "That's enough for today, father."

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something," Harry's father voiced, his expression vague.

"Of course," Harry said, crossing his legs underneath him.

Harry's father hesitated, and then began to speak, "You know, Harry, ever since your mother passed on, I haven't been the happiest of people, and I thought for the longest time, it's been great with just you and I, but you need a mother figure. Would you be alright with me finding happiness in someone else as well?"

"I understand, father. What you need is important, and you shouldn't let me stand in the way of that," Harry replied, and his father exhaled with relief.

"That's great to hear, Harry, thank you," His father smiled, "Do you remember Lord Payne? I did business with him a couple months ago," Harry nodded in response, and then his father continued, "Well, he's passed on. He left a wife, a son, and a daughter, and if it's alright with you, I believe we can both find happiness in them. Her children are about the same age as you, and I'm hoping you'll get along quite nicely. We'll all live here, in our big, empty house."

Harry sat uncomfortably, the only sound emitting from his body being the breath from his nose. He didn't want his father to live in agony, but he also didn't want to move on from his mother, and dedicate his life to another woman and her children. Harry liked things just the way they were: with his father, and their loyal house help. But Harry pushed his own feelings aside, forced a smile, and gave his father the answer he wanted.

"Being someone's brother would be fun, and if this is what you want, then I'm on board," Harry lied, faking a grin to fulfill his father's happiness.

"I can't wait for you to meet them," Harry's father said, and that was the end of the conversation.

## ♕

The big day was about a week later, and Harry's father was decked out in some of his nicest clothes, his hair slicked back and hidden under a large brim hat.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't have time to properly get dressed that morning. Harry had been helping the servants cook brunch for the newest members of the family, and he tended the livestock and the gardens, like he did every morning.

When Harry was working, he braided his long curls to the sides of his head, leaving the smaller wisps to brush across his forehead. Harry hadn't changed from his light blue work outfit, and his father called to him that the carriage was arriving. Harry panicked, pulled off his apron, and ran to the foyer, taking a quick glance in the mirror. Harry silently reminded himself of his mother's own phrase, have courage and be kind, before he inhaled and rolled back his shoulders confidently.

Faint whispers could be heard from inside of the carriage, mostly rude comments about how improper Harry's hair or his outfit or his shoes were. Harry shrugged them off, standing tall next to his father as the people piled out of the carriage one by one.

The first out of the carriage was an overdressed, colorful girl. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, black polka dots decorating the dress. Her jewelry was gaudy, blindingly bright in the light of the sun. Her makeup was overdone, her face powdered so heavily that she could blend in with snow, and a dark red lipstick contradicted the color. Harry held back a giggle, reminding himself not to judge people on their appearances, but come on, this was ridiculous.

"I love your hair," The girl said, smiling weakly as she eyed Harry with disgust.

Compliment or not, Harry decided to accept it, "Thank you, that's sweet."

Next out was the boy, who appeared fairly normal compared to his sister. His hair was short and styled nicely, and fancy, but cheap, clothes decorated his body. He glanced at Harry quickly, but then looked away, embarrassed, almost.

Then Lady Payne stepped down from the carriage, wearing a dress even more ridiculous than her daughter's. Sequins were in every crevice, and were shaded every color of the rainbow. Her makeup was heavy and colorful, resembling that of an evil queen from a fairytale. Lady Payne's lips were pursed, accentuating a fake beauty mark above her lip, and making her freshly plucked upper lip more prominent.

"Lady Payne, this is my son, Harry," Harry's father said, grinning as he admired his son.

"My son, Liam," Lady Payne said, sounding bored, "And my daughter, Lottie. Now that we've got introductions done, let's see this house!" Lady Payne exclaimed, shoving her children out of the way, prancing snobbishly up the stairs, her heels clacking against the ceramic floors.

Her children followed behind her, their chins high and their noses in the air. Harry frowned, looking to his father, who just patted him on the shoulder and shrugged.

Harry and his father met Lady Payne and her entourage in the foyer, and they were scampering around, picking and pulling apart everything in sight.

"Is this real gold?" Lottie asked, poking at a vase that held white roses.

"No, it's-" Harry's father was cut off by the sound of glass flailing to the ground, and shattering to pieces, "Broken."

"Lottie!" Lady Payne yelled, "How dare you break that hideous vase?"

"Sorry!" Lottie exclaimed, forcing a sad expression, but Harry could see right through her, "It was an accident, mother I promise."

Lady Payne expressed a wicked grin, "I believe you, dear." Lady Payne switched her attention to Harry's father, "Lottie is a perfect, young girl. She never does wrong."

"Good to know," Harry's father replied, "Sophia! Can you come clean this up for me?" He asked.

Sophia rushed over to their side, bending down with her cleaning utensils immediately, "Of course, sir."

"You have servants," Lady Payne said, piquing her eyebrow, "How fancy."

"They're more like our family, rather than hired help," Harry spoke out, defending the way Lady Payne demeaned them.

Everyone ignored Harry, except for Sophia, who gave a quick wink to Harry as she swept the broken glass into the pan.

"Anyway, dear," Lady Payne said, looking directly at Harry's father, "Why don't you give us a tour of the rest of the house? I'm sure Harry can find something else to do in the meantime."

Harry's father obliged, leaving Harry alone in the foyer, a tad heartbroken, and feeling unhopeful about his new family.

## ♕

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. It was held in a church in the village, the sun beaming through the stained glass windows, casting a lovely light inside of the church building. The church was decorated the traditional white shade, with curtains and white roses to match the scheme. Everyone attending decorated the room, complimenting the light color with neutral outfits as well.

Harry's father was dressed nice enough, in a formal black tuxedo, but his new stepmother had overdone it.

Lady Payne's wedding dress was extravagant, traditionally white, but decorated with ruffles and feathers and beads, and she wore a funeral-type hat on her head, masking her dark hair.

Harry was his father's best man, and he was mirroring his father in the outfit department. Liam stood beside him, similarly dressed, but with a single feather sticking out of his pocket.

Lottie almost looked as ridiculous as her mother, her skin whiter than her mother's dress, and her lips the same horrid shade as her dress. Lottie's dress was, and Harry quotes, professionally made, but it seemed like someone had sewn a bunch of spare fabrics together, fitted it to her size, and called it a dress.

The reception was held at their house, and anyone she had ever run into had been invited. Harry quickly learned that Lady Payne was quite the party animal, yelling excitedly when she won a game of poker and simultaneously brought out the alcohol. Her children were having almost as much fun as she was, stealing sips of whatever drink they could find and making sure their mother wasn't paying attention.

Parties were a culture shock to Harry, who usually indulged in reading books and having long conversations with his father. The party was still roaring when Harry decided to stop being a wall flower, pushing his way through the buzzing people.

When Harry was safely away from the party, he gave himself a look in the mirror, half of his curls braided onto the side of his head. Harry sighed, turning away from his reflection, and entering his father's office.

Harry was surprised when he found his father sitting at his desk, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and his hand lightly gracing the paper.

"Father, what are you doing in here? Tonight is your big night," Harry said, closing the door behind him.

Harry's father set down his pen, focusing on his son now.

"You know me, I've never been the type to party," Harry's father replied, "Plus, there's a crowd of people I don't know out there. Do you know how uncomfortable that would be?"

"I left too," Harry spoke up, "I'd rather spend my evening here with my father, like it used to be," Harry added, his voice choked up and heartbroken.

Harry's throat closed up, and he attempted to wipe away the tears that were forming in his eyes. But something inside him broke, and tears started flowing out like a waterfall.

"Hey, hey," Harry's father said, jumping up from his seat at once, "Don't cry, it's going to be alright," Harry's father tried to console him, wrapping his arms around his wailing son, and patting his shoulder.

"I miss mother," Harry admitted through hiccuping sobs, "Nothing is ever going to be the same."

"I miss her, too," Harry's father sighed, "But our happiness is what she would have wanted. And she's always going to be here, right in your heart."

Harry nodded, and then asked a daring question, "Do you still love her?"

Harry's father hesitated at first, and then he looked his son right in the eyes and said, "Yes, I still love her, and I will always love her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever known, inside and out, and nothing will ever change that. Plus, she gave me you, and you're quite alright," He joked, and Harry giggled a bit.

Even though Harry and his father were having a sentimental moment to themselves, they weren't aware of what was going on outside of the office.

Lady Payne had heard just enough of the conversation to be upset. It was her wedding night after all, and her husband would rather spend time in his dusty, old office with his motherless son, than with her. She felt like she had every right to be angry, but she swallowed her distaste, and showed herself back to the party.

After all, Lady Payne's vengeance would take its course soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed !


	3. jewels, suits, dresses, oh my

Life was running smoothly in the Styles residence. Harry's father and his new bride were getting along well, and Harry isolated himself from everyone as much as possible. Of course, he treated them all kindly, but then again, Harry was never in the mood to deal with his step siblings petty arguments, or the sour glances from his step mother.

But then again, Harry always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was himself that needed fixing, and he was doing something wrong, rather than everyone else being against him.

The family was working as a quartet: a father with a steady job, a fairly attractive mother, and two children that were angels to the public eye. And then, there was Harry.

Harry spent his days either working together with the servants, visiting his mother's burial site, or resting under their favorite tree. Sophia had even taught him how to finish sewing, and Danielle let him cook dinner for the entire family one night. Harry was having fun with just the help and himself, but he missed his father's presence dearly.

So Harry found comfort in channeling his mother through nature, picking flowers from the family garden, and spreading them around the forest where she was buried. He could feel her love, and her sorrow, and he hoped that in the afterlife, she was happier than he was.

The honeymoon stage came to an end when Harry's father got notified for business.

During dinner on a Sunday night, the phone began to rang, and Sophia answered politely, bringing the phone to Harry's father.

Harry's father excused himself from the table, and Lady Payne scowled. She disliked it greatly when the attention wasn't on her, and at that moment, she had been telling one of her many boring adventures. Harry was actually kind of glad someone was calling his father: now he didn't have to sit through another three minutes of Lady Payne droning on about her latest dress purchase.

The family (and Harry) sat in silence, Lady Payne and Lottie straining themselves to eavesdrop on the conversation, and Liam scraped his green beans back and forth with his fork. Harry watched all of them, taking in small details about them, like Lady Payne's overly powdered mole, and Lottie's extreme amount of glittery pink eyeshadow.

"Great news," Harry's father said when he came back, clapping his hands together, "I just got called to go travel about a hundred miles up north for work."

Lady Payne's face stayed solid, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Harry's father said, "But I will be back in a few days. While I'm gone, is there anything we need?"

"Diamonds!" Lottie shouted, almost jumping out of her seat.

Harry's father laughed, "That might be a bit expensive, but I'm sure I can work something out."

Lady Payne's lipsticked mouth flipped up into a menacing grin, "Only the finest, richest pair of shoes you can find. My feet aren't getting any younger, you know, and I only have thirty pairs of shoes in my closet."

Harry rolled his eyes so hard he thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"I need a new suit," Liam added, "Tailored and embroidered custom for me."

"Got it," Harry's father replied, "And what about you, Harry?"

Harry thought for a second, and then formulated his answer, "I want the first flower you see, only because I know you'll keep it with you the whole time until you come home."

"Of course," Harry's father finished, "Well, I better be packing my things and heading off to bed. Heaven knows I won't be getting up early, goodnight."

Harry's father gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, along with Lady Payne, and then bid his step children a goodnight.

After Harry's father retired to his room, Lady Payne dismissed everyone from the dinner table, whether they were finished eating or not. Harry knew she was royally pissed, but he kept quiet, telling her goodnight, and settling into his own bedroom. 

## ♕

Bright and early the next morning, Harry trailed into Lady Payne and his father's shared bedroom. Harry's father was the only one in there, dressed accordingly, and throwing clothes into his carry on.

"Good morning," Harry bid from the bedroom door.

"Hey, kiddo," Harry's father said, a few flannel shirts coddled in his arms. Harry frowned at the sight of them, because it was only springtime now, and this meant his father would probably be gone for a long time.

Harry invited himself in, and sat next to his father's suitcase.The bed hadn't been made yet, and the bed was divided almost in half. The left pillow was stiff and unused, and the sheets were still tucked neatly under the pillow. Harry assumed that Lady Payne took her comfort elsewhere.

When Harry was a child, he used to sit on his father's bed with his mother, and they would both plead him not to go. Harry's father almost had to drag Harry out of the house with him to be able to leave, while his son clutched onto his pants and sobbed wildly. The family spent as much time as possible together, and Harry couldn't name five occurrences where they were all separated. They were all tight knit, and all of that disappeared into the oblivion in only a few short years. In regards to Lady Payne and his step siblings, Harry had no idea where they were. Harry often wondered if they even cared about his father at all, but rather the extravagant house and the family's wealth.

Harry rarely let himself be selfish, but now felt like the perfect time.

"I don't want you to go," Harry blurted out, tears welling up in his eyes, "I don't want to be here alone with them, please."

Harry's father stopped what he was doing, and sat next to his son on the bed as he wept.

"I won't be gone too long, I promise. Remember what your mother said, have courage and be kind. I know they're not your favorite people, but trust me, you're strong, and I know you can get through this."

Harry nodded, wiping the tears from his soft cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," Harry admitted.

"I bet I'll miss you more," Harry's father said, kissing his son delicately on the forehead, "Now, I got to get the rest of this stuff packed. It's almost time for me to be on my way."

Harry helped his father pack the rest of his bag, and then Harry's father lugged it down the stairs and into the foyer. His men arrived just as he got downstairs, and the rest of the family gave them his farewells downstairs.

"Don't forget my jewels!" Lottie called out as Harry's father exited the house, and he tipped his hat to the two step children.

Harry sprinted outside, following his father out to his ride.

"Have a safe trip, father," Harry said, grabbing onto his hand, "I love you, please be safe!"

"I love you too," Harry's father smiled, half of his face being shaded by the spring sun, "I'll be back before you know it!"

"Goodbye!" Harry waved, and his father was off.

"Harry!" Lady Payne scolded, "Get inside, we have things to do."

Harry sighed, watching his father fade into the distance, and then trotted back into the house, unsure of his fate until his father's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed !


	4. orphaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without a doubt, this was the most upsetting and gut wrenching thing I've ever written. I cried at least five times while writing it, and had to take a break and listen to happy music before I continued. I hope you guys like it.

Time without Harry's father moved treacherously slow, like the grandfather clocks all around the house had ticked the seconds away sluggishly. Harry repeatedly reminded himself that this situation was only temporary, and his father would be back at their doorstep, baring an ecstatic grin that made his dimples pop and open arms, ready to accept his life back at home.

Unfortunately, happier times didn't seem to be coming soon. To strain Harry away from these depressing thoughts, he continued to serve as a helping hand around the house, and when he wasn't preparing dinner or feeding the chickens, he was alone in his airy bedroom, singing the same tunes his mother used to lullaby him with. Harry avoided his surrogate family as much as possible, using endless excuses to steer clear of them.

But sit down meals and relaxation times had always been family oriented, and apparently for the Payne family, that never had altered.

Lady Payne held her children on an incredibly high pedestal, praising them for almost all of their actions. Lottie and Liam could do no wrong, Harry quickly figured out. In Lady Payne's eyes, her golden children were probably considered the reincarnations of Christ.

Harry might have been able to bear his step siblings if the children didn't have awful personalities and lacked talent in almost every past time they tried to accomplish. Harry honestly couldn't come up with one gift they possessed, besides being able to be downright cruel and heartless.

Every morning after they sat down and devoured their breakfast feast, Lottie invited herself to occupy the piano, choosing a different song to sing and play each time. She propped herself up on the bench, bashing the keys with her wildly manicured hands, performing a horrible rendition of 'Sing Sweet Nightingale'.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_High above me_

Every word to the tune was overdone, Lottie straining to hit high notes that her squeaky voice wasn't capable of. Lottie claimed she knew every song by heart, and that she had a musical ear, but Harry was betting that she didn't have one virtuoso bone in her body.

"You're doing lovely, Lottie," Lady Payne said, clutching a mug of dark tea tightly in her hands.

Liam scowled, jealous of his sister's praise, and attempted to claim Lady Payne's attention, "Mother, I can show you how I play the violin. I'm sure it's better than Lottie's wailing."

"Hey!" Lottie called from the piano, "I am a highly trained musician. Mother didn't pay for all those singing lessons for nothing! And I'm sure she would rather listen to my upcoming solo act than your fiddling!"

"It's not a fiddle, you cow!" Liam yelled, and Harry's eyes widened from across the room, "You can yourself a musical genius but you can't tell the difference between a fiddle and a violin!"

"Children, please," Lady Payne said calmly, "You're both wonderfully talent, and your endless fighting shouldn't get in the way of that!"

Sophia snorted from the kitchen, and Harry playfully slapped her on the arm.

"We're supposed to be cleaning up, not eavesdropping," Harry said, trying to hold back his own laughter, because in all honesty, the sibling rivalry was pretty hilarious.

"What are they going to do? Shove a violin up my ass?" Sophia asked, and Harry quickly covered his mouth to contain his giggling.

Even though Sophia and Harry thought their jabbing was almost impossible to hear from the dining room, Lady Payne still caught the tail ends of their conversation. She was deeply upset that her raggedy step son would even dare to make fun of her joyous children.

When Harry was in sight, Lady Payne knocked her half full cup of tea onto the expensive carpet.

"Oh my," Lady Payne said with fake regret, "Harry, dear, can you come clean this up?"

Harry gave Sophia a frown, and then replied, "Yes, of course."

"Mother!" Lottie howled, "I refuse to share a room with Liam anymore. It's cramped, and I have no room for any of my dresses. Plus I can't sleep when he fiddles along on his stupid instruments. It's not my fault my brother isn't as gifted as I am."

Liam put his hands on his hips in an offended manner, "You think sharing that shack with you is any easier? You snore like a pig, and you don't ever clean up the floor. It's like I'm sharing a room with a real life hog!"

"Enough with the name calling," Lady Payne said, "This is the way it has to be for now, unless you find a different option."

"Why does _Harry_ get to have that huge room all to himself? He's just one boy, and he doesn't even dress half as nice as I do!" Lottie complained, scaling Harry's outfit for the day.

"Is that true, Harry?" Lady Payne asked, looking down at Harry, who was currently cleaning the tea off the rug.

"Yes," Harry replied, not wanting to say anything else. He didn't want to lose his room as well, it was his father's growing up, and lately, sole safety that reminded him of his father.

"Would you mind giving it to your step siblings?" Lady Payne asked, raising her drawn on eyebrow so her forehead wrinkles became hideously prominent.

Harry was going to decline, and tell her it was his room, and he wasn't giving it up. But then he thought of his mother and father, and what they would want him to do in this situation, and he sighed, knowing it was the right thing to do. "I'm sure they'd be more comfortable residing in my room," Harry agreed, faking a smile.

"Great!" Lady Payne smiled, "You can take the attic, then. I need to do some redecorating in my angel's old room. I was thinking about making it their own personal music room."

Harry's jaw dropped, and his siblings laughed wickedly. Harry wouldn't have agreed if he had known this was would be the outcome, but he swallowed his pride, got up off the ground, and walked back into the dining room, having courage, and choking back tears. 

## ♕

 

For dinner that night, the cooks whipped up a fancy steak dinner, served with green beans, mashed potatoes, and a pitcher of lemonade. The family gathered around the table in silence, and Harry felt entirely uncomfortable, chewing as softly as he could, and being extra careful not too make too much noise. The evening was running a bit too breezy, and Harry was idly waiting for disaster to break.

Halfway through the feast, the doorbell sounded out its ear shattering tune.

"Harry, would you mind getting that?" Lady Payne asked, bringing her glass of red wine up to her lips, "I didn't know any of us were expecting company," She commented, tilting the glass up to cover her lips that matched the shade of the wine.

"Of course, I'll be right back," Harry responded, taking his napkin off of his lap and setting it next to his dinner plate.

Harry ventured to the front door, his footsteps in time with the rain's pitter pattering against the rooftop. The droplets slid down the window in melancholy, and fog danced across the darkening sky.

Whoever at the door was very patient, standing out in the harsh April showers. Harry wasn't expecting company, and to his knowledge, neither was anyone else.

Harry stood on his tiptoes, taking a peek through the peephole. His father's coworker stood tall, his face unreadable through the raindrops and the foggy atmosphere. Harry unlatched the door, opening it just enough so rain wouldn't flood the foyer.

"Good evening, Mr. Ashdown, how can I help you?" Harry asked, "Would you like to come in for dinner? I'm sure there's more than enough." Harry suggested, stepping back to welcome him in.

"I can't stay, but thank you Harry," Mr. Ashdown said, and then he removed his hat and clutched it to his chest, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Harry scrunched up his face, and wondered what could be so bad that his father's coworker had to detour back to his home.

"What is it?" Lady Payne queried from behind Harry, her two children standing beside her.

"While we were on the road," Mr. Ashdown started, swallowing his feelings, and continued, "Your father became very ill with the spring fever. We had nothing to treat him with, and I'm terribly sorry to say, but he has passed on."

Harry gasped, letting a tear slip down his cheek before he said, "I don't believe it, I can't."

"Don't be burdened, my child," Mr. Ashdown assured, "Through death, he only spoke of you and your mother. I know your father, and he wouldn't want you to be upset. He asked me to tell you that he'll always be with you, and know he's fulfilled half of his happiness, because he's with your mother. Oh, and I almost forgot," Mr. Ashdown reached inside of his satchel, "He wanted me to give you this."

Mr. Ashdown handed Harry a pink carnation flower, still lovely and sweet smelling, and too beautiful in its context.

"It's the flower of never ending love, he picked it out just for you," Mr. Ashdown responded, "I know it's not much, and it will never replace your father, but it was what you asked for."

Harry took the delicate flower into his hands, admiring the soft petals, and he imagined his father holding it, moments before he was ripped away from every living thing he had ever loved. "Thank you," Harry nodded, holding the carnation tightly against his chest.

"But what about my jewels?" Lottie asked.

"And my suit! He could bring a rotting flower for that wench but he couldn't send the only son he ever had a farewell gift!" Liam argued back, and Harry's body filled with rage, because how could their thoughts be so materialistic? Didn't they even care about his father's passing?

"Hush, children," Lady Payne whispered, "There's more important things to worry about, like how we're going to afford to keep up with this house!"

The three of the bickered back and forth, trailing back into the dining room like nothing had even happened.

"I'll leave you be," Mr. Ashdown commented, masking his wavy hair with his brimmed hat, "Have a good evening, Harry, please."

Harry nodded, "You as well." Harry closed the door behind him, slowly sliding down the door with the pink carnation in his hands. He let the tears come out in waves, flowing like the rainfall outside, only full of sorrow and melancholy.

About ten minutes later, Lady Payne called out to Harry, "Stop your crying, and come clean up the dinner table."

"We're not going to clean up the mess for an orphan," Lottie joked, and Liam howled loudly with her.

Lottie's coolness about the situation felt like a dagger straight to the heart. Harry's tears now were pouring out of anger instead of sadness, and he wondered how someone could be so cruel and mean-spirited.

When Harry reached his bedroom door, his scribbled name on the dry erase board was gone, and replaced with the twin terror's names. Through this mess, Harry had also forgotten that he'd lost his room, his only safety, to the people he despised most, and that hurt him deeply.

Harry sighed, and wanted to scream and cry all at the same time, because every part of him had been stripped down to an empty shell in only a few short weeks. Even before his father had remarried, his golden childhood came to an abrupt end when his mother had passed away, and then his father moved in his wicked stepmother and her inconsiderate children, and now, Harry had lost his father, the one ounce of hope he had left.

Harry broke down again, sobbing in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, he planned to grow up and be happier than a fairy tale character, and now he was starting to wonder why he even reached for the stars when they weren't willing to reach back to him.

The door to the attic was at the end of the elongated, dark hallway. No one even entered the attic because there was nothing of importance up there, except for a few of Harry's parent's old trinkets and tokens of their time together. Harry wept silently as he took his death march down the hallway, and somehow, it felt like he was walking the plank.

By residing in the cold, dusty attic, Harry was handing Lady Payne her victory on a silver platter. But at this point, Harry didn't care at all, the only thing he wanted to do was get away from the vicious behavior of his step family. 

Harry started his journey up the steps, letting his feet press against the freezing, cement stairs as he winded up to his new bedroom. The further he went up, the colder he got, shivering by time he had reached attic's wooden door.

The room was large, nonetheless, but almost completely empty. A chaise, his mother's favorite, resided in the attic, a throw pillow resting in the crevice, and a blanket draped over the back of the chaise. Harry decided this would be his makeshift bed, since he wasn't going to attempt to drag his old full sized bed up the attic stairs.

Windows decorated the room all around, and Harry was hopeful that the beautiful sun would break through tomorrow, casting a happier shadow on the days to come. The walls were painted a drab blue color, and the floor was hardwood, unlike the cement steps outside. The room was dull and dead, and matched Harry's feelings completely. He wanted to redecorate the his new bedroom, and fill it with life, but right now he felt like he had died himself.

So Harry curled up onto the chaise, wrapping himself burrito style into the blanket, and cried himself to sleep. But even though he went to bed heartbroken, the magic inside of him was still stirring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed !


	5. if pretty little blue birds fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it's taking so long to get to Larry, but I PROMISE it will be worth it once I get there. I promise, it will be in the next chapter or so. Thanks for sticking with me through this :,)

After Harry's father had passed, the family's income plummeted lower than Lady Payne's money hungry hands wanted it to. Lady Payne spent hundreds of dollars on new furniture and clothes the week after her husband passed, claiming it was her way to cope, but she was ignorant to the fact that the money was put into Harry's name, and the balance wasn't official to her name.

Lady Payne began taking severe actions, like selling Styles' family belongings, and eventually, ridding of the house help. One by one, Lady Payne summoned the servants into her office, fired them abruptly, and ordered they left the premises immediately. Harry hated how brokenhearted they were leaving the residence, jobless and now, without a family or a place to live.

The rounds of servants went fast, and Lady Payne saved her favorite target for last: Sophia. She was the only one left, working her ass off to clean up after the family of four, but Lady Payne decided her time was up.

"Sophia," Lady Payne beckoned, pressing on the intercom in her office, "May I have a word?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sophia answered, letting the button go, and turning her attention to Harry, who was helping her tend the greenhouse, "I must go now," Sophia said, "Be strong. Live up to your parent's expectations."

Harry nodded, and Sophia left, closing the greenhouse door behind her slowly. Harry let his face fall, because now he had truly lost everyone important to him.

Sophia got the worst of it, her work criticized and her pay completely cut. Lady Payne demanded that she gather her belongings immediately, and she would escort her from the property. Lady Payne had no mercy with Sophia, and was glad to put a stop to wasting money on house help, when she had someone she could use for free.

Lady Payne turned on the intercom again, and called, "Harry, dear, would you mind joining me in the new room? It's not a question, it's a command." Lady Payne ordered, and Harry could almost see her wrinkled face now, not moving a muscle, but so wicked nonetheless.

Harry's heart dropped, not wanting to imagine what Lady Payne could possibly want. Harry couldn't think of any other unfair punishments she could curse him with. Lady Payne and her not-so-golden children had already been the cause for most of his grief, and Harry didn't want to put up with it any longer.

Harry exited the greenhouse, hoping that Lady Payne wouldn't get too angry that he would be going into her office full of dirt. The greenhouse wasn't the cleanest place at the residence, and Harry hoped she wasn't expecting him to look pleasant.

When Harry entered Lady Payne's office, she smiled at him under her cat eye glasses, and firmly stated, "Sit, Harry."

Harry obliged, his knees shaking and his stomach queasy as he lowered himself onto the chair in front of his stepmother's desk. Harry tried to avoid meeting eyes with her, so he glanced his eyes over her blouse that was decorated with polka dots and a broach on the right side of her chest. Lady Payne's veiny hands were clasped on top of a stack of papers, her poison apple red nails contrasting the white notebook under her.

"The help is gone, all of it," Lady Payne commented bluntly, pushing her cat eye glasses up the crooked bridge of her nose.

"I'm aware," Harry replied.

"Watch your tone," Lady Payne warned, shooting her beady little bird eyes at Harry, "In order to preserve money, take this," Lady Payne reached behind her desk, and tossed a piece of cloth at Harry.

Harry unfolded the brown fabric, pulling it open by the ribbon on the opposite sides of the cloth.

"What's this?" Harry asked dumbly, furrowing his eyebrows and turning his attention to his stepmother.

Lady Payne grinned a nefarious smile, her dark, purple, lipstick making it much more wicked. She raised her drawn on eyebrow, and commented, "An apron, child. You're the new house help. Every centimeter of the floors shall be mopped and swept, and you should prepare every single meal for the family. You start tomorrow, enjoy your last night of freedom," Lady Payne finished, elbowing her pencil off the floor, "After you pick that up, get out of my office," Lady Payne snarled, picking up her notebook like the conversation had never taken place.

Harry placed the pencil on Lady Payne's desk, bid a farewell, and left the office. Harry held his head in his hands, shaking away the tears before he headed up to his attic, hoping to get a good night's sleep before the rest of his life belonged to the Payne family.

## ♕

The sun illuminated the attic the next morning, waking Harry up from a peaceful sleep. Harry had used his apron as a curtain in an attempt to shield the light of the sun, but alas, it didn't work as well as he thought it would.

Harry yawned, stretching his arms to get the day going, and let his feet touch the cold, hardwood floor. Harry shivered from the freezing attic air, padding across the floor to detach his apron from the rod above the window. Harry stared at it with heavy eyes, wishing his life take a different turn, but he had a duty to do, and if he had courage and pushed through, good karma would come his way eventually.

So Harry picked out a plain and simple outfit for the day, a plaid farmer's shirt he had stolen from his father's closet, and a pair of worn out jeans. Harry carried his outfit for the day down the attic stairs, and to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower. Harry blew his hair dry, and braided the wispy strands back to the side of his head. Harry gave himself a look in the mirror, admiring his shallow eyes, which had sunken in from the amount of tears he'd lost, and his pale complexion that was drained of energy and life.

When Harry exited the bathroom, refreshed and ready to face the burdens the day had to offer, he noticed a torn out piece of notebook paper on the door. He plucked it off, creating a 'pop!' noise when the paper and the door separated, and read what was on the page.

_Chores for Today: _

_Cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner_

_Clean the foyer, don't leave a spot of dirt on that floor!_

_Feed the animals_

_Tend the gardens_

_Sweep and mop every floor, spotless _

_Vacuum Lady Payne's corridors_

_Press Liam's suits_

_Clean Lottie and Liam's room..._

And the list kept going. Harry followed the inked writing down with his finger, exhaling a bit deeper each time he read a new task fell off the paper. Harry decided to go in order, and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, all by himself.

Harry started small at first, frying up some eggs on the stove while he poured ice water into four glasses. When the eggs were done, Harry cooked waffles from scratch for the main course, serving them up with maple syrup and a side of fresh fruits from the market.

By time Lady Payne, Lottie, and Liam had sat down at the dinner table with their silverware in hand, Harry was setting the table, food already piled onto the plates.

Lady Payne sat at the head of the table, the sun bright on her back. The way they sun reflected off her made Lady Payne appear sinister and cold, a reflection on her true colors. Lottie and Liam sat across from each other, and Harry hated when they did, because it was a perfect fighting distance. Sometimes, Liam would flick vegetables at Lottie, and make comments about her weight, and Lottie would return the favor by tossing her drink in his direction.

Harry set down a fourth plate, his, opposing Lady Payne. Harry pulled his chair backward, and was about to occupy it, but Lady Payne cleared her throat, staring Harry down with her hawk eyes.

"Yes, Lady Payne?" Harry queried, wondering if there was anything he had forgotten. "I didn't know we were having visitors for breakfast. Who's the fourth plate for?" Lady Payne asked, cocking her head slightly to the right.

Harry gulped, his body stinging with embarrassment, "I was going to join you. I assumed that I was still allowed to eat dinner with you."

Lady Payne faked a frown, clicking her tongue slightly, and then said, "Well, you thought wrong. Harry, this is a family table, and you, dear, have no family. You're an orphan."

Tears started to well up in Harry's eyes, but he held them back, remembered to have courage, and replied, "Sorry, my misunderstanding."

Harry picked up his plate and his glass of water, tipping his head slightly as a farewell to his step family. With his chin held high, Harry faced his back to them, and ventured back into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess, with flour and cooking utensils lying around everywhere, but Harry would clean it up after the family finished their breakfast. He sighed, clearing off a spot on the counter, and sat upon it. After the scene in the dining room, Harry didn't even feel like eating anymore. The hatred from his step mother robbed him of his appetite, and even though the meal he prepared was delicious, Harry couldn't hold back his sobs long enough to eat.

Harry forced himself to consume at least half of the waffles, and then he began tidying the kitchen. Approximately ten seconds after he finished, Lady Payne called him into the dining room, and asked him to clean off their plates and the rest of the table.

Immediately after the remains of breakfast were washed up and put back in their proper places, Harry pandered at his list of objectives for the day, and possibly for the rest of his life.

Next was scrubbing the foyer floor, so Harry grabbed a bucket, soap, and a sponge so he could clean the floor to Lady Payne's liking. Harry filled the bucket with warm water, squirting a fair amount of soap in it, and got flashbacks to when he used to help his father wash their carriage on warm summer days. Back in his childhood days, it was fun to help his father scrub the car spotless, but now Harry was being used a servant.

Harry realized that he was doing the work of twenty or thirty people, all by himself.

Harry exhaled heavily, and set the bucket of sloshing water down on the floor. Harry fell to his knees, dipping the sponge inside of the bucket, and rang out the extra water with his hands.

A sudden bashing of keys made Harry jump, and then a horrendous voice followed.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

If giving Harry a never ending list of chores to do wasn't enough to kill him, listening to Lottie sing might finish the job. It was such a lovely song, and Harry was saddened to hear his step sister ruin it like this. Harry tried to drown it out with his own humming, which eventually grew into singing.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

"Harry," Lady Payne beckoned sternly, "Less singing, more scrubbing."

Harry turned to see his stepmother standing behind him, her arms crossed over her sweater that looked far too warm for late spring. She was tapping her shoe against the foyer floor, a dusty residue leaving a mark where Harry had just swept a couple minutes ago.

"My apologies, stepmother," Harry responded, turning back to the yellow sponge he was rubbing across the floor.

All Harry needed was a distraction from his home situation, and his endless amounts of work, and the grieving his parents left behind, but his wicked stepmother couldn't even leave him with that.

Harry felt trapped, and he needed to get out. If only Harry had the time to get out, live, and be immersed with happiness, he would take it, and run until his feet couldn't take it anymore. Harry needed to find an excuse, and then, he could finally be free.


	6. stranger in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Louis makes an appearance. :,)

"Harry! Where's my tea? Don't let it get too cold!"

"Harry, have you washed my clothes yet? I want to wear my new suit, the blue one!"

"Are these bells even working?"

"Don't forget to feed the horses!"

"Harry! I can't find my new lipstick!"

"I swear to every God out there, if my tea is cold by time you bring it to me, I'll throw it in your face."

At this point, Harry's lip was twitching wildly. Lady Payne had suggested installing a bell system in their home, so she and her children could ring the contraptions and call for them whenever necessary. Harry thought they were a pain, because it made their demands more ridiculous than before, and it was redundant to their intercom system, but it required less effort.

Lady Payne and her minions also didn't understand that Harry didn't have the energy and strength as their past servants. Thirty people's jobs couldn't be divided to a sole person, but Lady Payne didn't care how the chores got done, as long as it made her home and well being look stable.

Harry gathered the cups of tea onto one plate, balancing it with only one hand. Over time, Harry had become quite sturdy on carrying multiple things at once, and he now considered it to be one of his talents. He didn't know many people who could balance a basket of clothes on his head, hold three cups of tea with his left hand, and still be able to find Lottie's hideous shade of lipstick.

Harry entered the laundry room, tea still in hand, and he dashed for Liam's basket of clean clothes, washed, folded, and pressed to perfection. Harry balanced it atop his head, and knew that he didn't have much time before the tea got cold. He still had to journey up the stairs, and search for Lottie's lipstick.

The seasons had begun to change, and Harry was a month into being his step family's servant. The days were boring with no excitement and no passion, full of the same work and similar annoyances. Harry was convinced his step family were four demanding mannequins, thirsting Harry of every last drop of energy he had in him.

So Harry brought Lady Payne her tea, handing her the plate and cup, and then turning to let the sunshine in. The sun was extremely bright that morning, casting a shadow of the trees outside across the dark purple rug on the hardwood floor.

"Harry, before you go," Lady Payne called from her tightly wrapped blankets and king sized bed, "I'm taking my children out for a day on the town, so tell them that for me. Tend to your chores while I'm gone."

"I hope you enjoy your time," Harry replied politely, but inside he was screaming, because his chance had finally arrived.

Harry delivered Liam his clean clothes, and Liam shunned him from the room without a simple thank you. Harry set the two remaining cups of tea on their bed side table, and he had to climb over a mountain of clothes and accessories just to get there. Finding Lottie's lipstick was going to be quite the pain in the arse.

After digging through beads and assorted fabrics and colorful palettes of eyeshadow, Harry retrieved the stupid plum colored lipstick tube from inside of a tacky, sequined knock off purse.

"Here's your lipstick," Harry commented, handing the tube to his step sister, "Your mother said you're going out today, and to be ready soon."

Harry left the room before Lottie and Liam could start taking their complaints out on him, and Harry really wasn't in the mood to listen to their bickering now, because soon enough, he would be free of his wicked step family for an entire afternoon.

About two hours later, Harry was wishing his step family farewell. The carriage was spotless, and ready to be shown off in town, and Lady Payne's old coachmen had assisted the family today. Two horses from their barn were laced up and ready to go, leaving Harry's horse, Grande, alone in the stable.

"Goodbye!" Harry beckoned, waving to his step family as they rode from the curved driveway onto the road, and eventually disappeared all together.

Harry's chest welled up, his heart pounding wildly with rejuvenation. Harry hit the ground running, the smacks of his bare feet against the hardwood floor the only sound throughout the empty house.

Harry flung open the back door, letting the summer winds envelop his body. The sun was extremely bright today, burning Harry's retinas when his eyes cast across his backyard. The grass had started to grow, and the flowers he planted the other night were blossoming in color, and the leaves of the trees had reached their full potential.

The stables sat tall at the left side of the backyard, the chipping red paint adding more shades of summertime to the day. A metal rooster sat atop it, the wind slightly spinning it in the direction of the forest, where Harry would be taking his horse.

Harry's horse let out a noise of eagerness when Harry pushed through the barn doors. Harry unlocked her stable, holding the horse by her reign tightly as he slipped his black riding boots on over his work clothes. Harry saddled up on the beauty, running his fingers through her tangled mane.

"Let's go, girl," Harry said excitedly, patting her on the side of her stomach.

The horse, Grande, galloped out of the barn, hay flying everywhere as she excitedly journeyed from her stable.

The warm summer breeze jolted through Harry like electricity, causing chills send their way through his body. It was the first time he'd ridden his horse since his father was alive, and the first time he dared to leave the residence without specific reason.

Harry approached the forest that lay behind the house, and even though he never went too deep into it, he wanted to take some risks today. Harry let Grande run, her hooves clomping against the dirt, until she got spooked, and skidded to a stop.

In front of Harry stood a deer, tall and soft, but also extremely frightened.

"I think it went this way!" A man called out, and several other people could be heard agreeing.

Harry turned his attention back to the stag, and asked, "Are they hunting you?"

Obviously, the deer wasn't going to respond to him with words, but body language. The stag was stiff, and Harry swore he could see it shaking, even though the weather was fair for a May afternoon. The deer's eyes were enlarged, the black holes of sadness appealing to Harry's pathos.

"Go, run," Harry said, shooing the deer away. The deer stared at Harry for a second, and then took off in the opposite direction, clomping through the ever growing green grass to it's own freedom.

Harry dimpled to himself, glad that his kindness toward the deer helped it live to see another day. The hunters had the poor creature trembling in its own skin, and Harry didn't believe that the deer's destiny was to be murdered, especially for selfish purposes. Harry peaked over his shoulder, proud that the deer was out of sight, and hopefully, out of mind to the hunters.

As Harry traveled farther into the woods, his anger became more prominent. Harry wanted to run into one of the hunters and catch them in their acts of evil, and Harry anticipated correcting their wrongdoings.

Suddenly, Grande let out a loud neigh at someone in front of them, and like the brave horse she was, she began charging toward the stranger. The boy's eyes grew the size of the stag's when it first saw Harry, and his horse backed away immediately.

"Grande, no!" Harry shouted, pulling the reigns back just enough that she would calm down, "My apologies, I don't know what got into her," Harry commented, looking up at the person his horse almost trampled.

In front of Harry was a boy about his age, riding a white horse that was decorated with fancy, golden reigns and a saddle. The horse was neatly kept, Harry guessed it was just groomed, and more put together than any horse Harry had ever seen.

The rider, on the other hand, wasn't too bad himself. Harry took in tan skin and the rosy color that illuminated his cheekbones. The rider's cerulean blue eyes glittered in the sunlight above, and pieces of his caramel hair swept over his forehead, like it was specifically styled that way. The boy looked like no one Harry had ever seen out for a leisurely horseback ride.

"No, I shouldn't have invaded your land like this," The boy said, putting a hand to his expensively clothed chest, "My full gratitude."

"Ah, a gentlemen," Harry responded, and Grande moved a bit closer to the boy, "Manners aren't something I'd expect from someone who was trying to harm an innocent deer."

"You think we're evil?" The boy asked, piquing his eyebrow as his horse strained its neck to sniff Grande.

Harry shrugged, "Not all of you, I suppose. You had the audacity to apologize, and you don't look too harmful. Are they your men?"

"Yes," The boy admitted, "I could put an end to the hunting if it really means that much to you."

"I would appreciate that," Harry smiled, "I think all animals are innocents, and for them to be kind to us, we have to return the favor. Do you get what I mean?"

The stranger nodded, baring his white teeth that hid behind his thin, pink lips.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here?" Harry queried, tilting his head slightly to the right in curiosity.

"What? The woods?" The stranger replied, and Harry found his wit quite charming. "No, I live a little bit up north."

"What do you do up north? I haven't been since," Harry interrupted himself, not wanting to bring up his father's passing this early in a conversation, "It's just a long time."

"I work for my father, he teaches me everything I know," The boy replied, and a few men trotted up behind him, exchanging glances when they saw he was talking to someone.

"So like an apprentice?" Harry expanded, tucking a stray curl back behind his ear. Loose braids probably weren't the hairstyle of choice for horseback riding.

"Of sorts," He answered, and then asked a question of his own, "I don't know anything about you yet, besides your never ending kindness, so what do you do?"

Harry shifted his gaze away from the boy's beautiful baby blue eyes, and gave it a thought. He didn't want this beautiful stranger to know that he was practically treated as a servant for his step family, and that he was an orphan. Harry was so afraid of losing this stranger's acceptance, and he had no idea why he even cared.

"I work for my family, you know, help around the house," Harry responded, shortly and sweetly.

The blonde man that had ridden up behind the stranger began to speak, "Your maj-"

"No! No, no, uh, Louis. Call me Louis," The stranger, Louis, corrected the man behind him, shooting him a glance that could kill.

"Okay, then, Louis, we need to get going. It seems the stag has gotten away," The guy replied, beads of sweat dripping down his red face, even though his hat was shadowing his forehead from the sun.

Louis nodded grimly, sad to leave Harry behind. Louis locked eyes with Harry, and then said, "Promise I'll see you again?"

"Promise," Harry confirmed, and he watched Louis ride away, tall and mighty, on his horse, leading more than two dozen men back north.

Harry sighed greatly, tucking his dainty hand under his chin as he watched Louis ride away, his hips swaying slightly as he traveled back home. Harry hoped that he and the beautiful stranger would cross paths again, because there was so much more Harry yearned to know about him.

Harry sung softly to himself as he and Grande rode home, a tune that his mother used to sing his when he was only a child.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves kudos if you enjoyed !


	7. looking up

"Harry, for the last time, excuse yourself from your chores today, and head down to the market. We're running short on eggs, bread, and milk, and those are the items that always go first in the morning," Lady Payne ordered, the vein in her forehead more noticeable than ever.

"I'll go as soon as I finish mopping this floor," Harry replied from his bent down position on the ground, a dripping sponge in one hand, and a half wet towel in the other.

"Good," Lady Payne responded, "Take the carriage, I'll order one of my coachmen to get down here immediately."

An hour later, Harry arrived to the outside market, the smells of freshly baked bread and newly grown fruits overflowing his senses. He had visited here before, but never this early in the morning. Lady Payne always asked Harry to go after his chores were finished, but eventually she got sick of the stale bread and expired milk, so this time, she sent him bright and early.

At the bakery stand, Harry paid for two loaves of fresh bread, and while his items were being bagged, Harry scoped the market for the apprentice he met in the woods just yesterday. He was having no luck so far, but seeing Louis here was a long shot, and Harry's curiosity willed him to take it.

Next was the milk, which was already bottled and ready to go. Harry bought three just in case, and silently prayed that they wouldn't spoil on the trip home.

When Harry was about to order two cartons of eggs, a horn was blown behind him, and suddenly everyone become silent. Harry's father had told him that if he were ever in public and someone sounded a horn, that he was to immediately drop everything he was doing, and focus his attention on the horn blower. He had also told him that it signified a royal announcement, and by demand, he was obligated to listen and consider the information.

A thin, pale man with a black handlebar mustache and a top hat stood upon a ledge in the middle of the market. Even though he was holding a horn in one hand, the man stood with his chin in the air, and his back straighter than a pole.

The man pulled a scroll up closely to his spectacles, cleared his throat, and began to speak, "A royal ball will be held next Saturday night, beginning at seven o'clock. All eligible persons are required to attend, by order of the prince. That is all, have a good afternoon." The man stepped down from the pedestal, and escaped into the crowd.

Mindless chatter exploded throughout the marketplace: women discussed different options for ballgowns and hair salons, while the men talked about suits and gifts to buy their ladies for the ball, and everyone discussed their chances with the prince. Harry stayed silent, mostly because he had no one to talk to, and also, he didn't care about meeting the prince, all Harry would attend the ball for would be Louis, the apprentice from the woods. They did promise to cross paths again one day, and the ball would be the perfect opportunity.

After the grocery shopping was done for the day, Harry hurried his way home, excited to reveal the news to Lady Payne and his step siblings.

"Lady Payne!" Harry called out as soon as he entered the front door, "I have special orders, from the palace."

"The palace!" Lottie shouted, and came running toward Harry, "Has the prince finally responded to my letters? Is he ready to get wed at sundown? I don't even have a dress!" Lottie covered her mouth, loudly freaking out to herself.

"There will be a royal ball a week from today, the prince is said to be looking for a companion, and every eligible person is required to show," Harry revealed.

Lottie screamed so loud Harry thought his ear drums were going to explode. Lady Payne hushed her, and Liam entered the room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Harry, go back into town and notify the seamstress. I need three of her fanciest designs for us, and hurry, before the commoners get to her first." Lady Payne commanded.

Harry's face lit up with excitement, and he said, "You're letting me go to the ball?"

Lottie and Liam exchanged a glance, and then burst out laughing. Lady Payne even chuckled herself, which was rare at the Styles residence.

"No, a dress for Lottie, a suit for Liam, and a dress for me. Servants aren't allowed to go. Imagine, the prince falling for a maid," Lady Payne commented, her laughter growing harsher.

"I don't want to meet the prince," Harry sassed back, "And every person who's available to marry is supposed to show up, no exclusions."

"Then who do you want to see at the ball, Harry? There's nothing for you to do there, unless you're going for a job application, as a servant," Lottie joked, her laugh obnoxious pig like.

"A friend of mine, he's an apprentice," Harry commented, the beautiful boy with the eyes the color of a glittering sea filling his imagination.

Lady Payne parted her lips, and then smacked them shut, spreading her plum lipstick across the wrinkled texture.

"Sounds like Harry's got a boyfriend," Liam teased, "If only he knew you spent your days scrubbing the same floors a hundred times over," Liam laughed, and the rest of the family joined him.

Harry attempted to ignore them, reminding himself that he was above their level, but what they were saying still got under his skin.

"I'm going to head back and place the order for your ball gowns and suit," Harry said sternly, smiling to his step family. He turned on his heel, and walked back out the front door into the summer air, and was ready to get away from the wickedness of the house, again. 

## ♕

 

The seamstress shop was booming with customers by time Harry had arrived, all of them demanding the fanciest ball downs and the finest suits. Harry pushed through the line, the body heat from the pushing and shoving people almost knocked him to the floor.

"Order from Lady Payne!" Harry shouted over the bustling people to the girl at the counter of the shop.

The girl gasped, "Harry?"

Harry squinted his eyes, his mouth falling into an O-shape as he said, "Sophia?"

"Hey kid! I missed you," Sophia smiled, "I'll take care of you right away, what do you need?"

"Two dresses and a suit, for Lady Payne, Lottie, and Liam," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Alright, so should I mark that down as the Pain-in-the-ass family?" Sophia joked, giggling as she jotted the order on her clipboard.

Harry cackled, covering his mouth to suppress his hearty laugh.

"I'll make the craziest dresses for them, trust me," Sophia winked, "So, why aren't you getting a suit? The balls are always so magical, my mother used to tell me about them when I was a child. That's where she met my father," Sophia smiled at the memory.

"Lady Payne won't allow it," Harry frowned, remembering that now he would probably lose his chances of ever running into Louis again.

Sophia shook her head and then said, "Well, fuck her. You're going to the royal ball whether she likes it or not. I'll sew you up a lovely suit, and you can sneak out," Sophia grinned, "We can meet up there, I'm going to need a wing man."

Harry dimpled to himself, imagining the large castle filled with joyous people, dancing and exchanging happiness and kindness. Harry envisioned himself dancing with Louis, holding him close and knowing that he would be the only one Louis had eyes for at the royal ball. Harry hoped of introducing him to Sophia and his step family, watching the jealousy rise on their faces when they found out Harry had snagged someone so lovely. But unfortunately, dreams were meant to stay dreams, and even though Harry's mother always told him to believe in magic, the faith was starting to fade with each passing moment.

"You can make me a suit if you want, but Lady Payne won't let me go, I'm telling you, Soph," Harry responded, letting the corner of his lips falls.

"Hush, no more," Sophia held up her finger, "It's already done, one order for Harry Styles of two dresses and two suits has been placed."

"Thanks, Sophia, I appreciate it," Harry replied, his chest welling up with happiness, "When will they be ready?" Harry asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Sophia answered, waving Harry off, "Now get out of here, I have a line longer than the hair on Lady Payne's chin."

Harry forced his way out of the seamstress' shop, escaping the middle of the riot breathless, sweating, and somehow, the button on his father's plaid work shirt had come undone. Harry shrugged, and left his shirt how it was, exposing his lightly colored chest. Harry was so disdained by the crowd inside of the shop, he ended up walking right into someone who was dressed in a hooded over shirt.

"Oh, goodness, sorry!" Harry said, and then the stranger looked up at him from under the shadows of his hood.

It was Louis, the handsome boy from the forest.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Louis laughed, his voice joyous and soft, like his facial features, "Apologies have replaced normal salutations."

"It seems like they have," Harry agreed, "I guess this fulfills my promise then, to see you again, that is."

Louis nodded, shielding his face from other people walking throughout the town square. Harry wondered why he was now so shy about showing off his features, when just the other day, Louis was so confident and somewhat of an open book.

"How about we go somewhere more special?" Louis suggested, turning his back to the town.

"Sure, you lead the way," Harry said, all too trusting for someone who could still be considered a stranger, but somehow, Harry felt like he could lay his confidence within Louis.

Louis took Harry by the hand, and Harry admired how tiny and soft Louis' hand was in his own.Louis led Harry away from the crowd, and down a gravel sidewalk, and Harry suddenly realized that Louis could be some kind of psycho murderer, and could be walking him right into his death, but Harry thought he could take him if it came down to it. Louis was short and fragile, while Harry was tall, and he considered himself somewhat strong. Scrubbing the same floors day after day did have it perks, Harry thought.

A glittering lake lay under the sun, the shining waters rolling delicately upon the shore. Boats were docked on a wooden bridge, and the lake was seemingly empty for warm afternoon.

"See that down there?" Louis asked, "That's where we're going. I thought we should properly get to know each other, since you've already affected my outlook."

Harry flushed a bright pink, swooning over Louis' charming personality. "The waters look lovely, but I didn't bring anything to swim in, and my step mother would absolutely kill me if she knew I was off frolicking with a friend," Harry said, biting his lip slightly.He had no doubts that he wanted to be here with Louis, but he was afraid of what the nefarious Lady Payne might do. Louis gave Harry a smidgen of hope again, and something to look forward to, and if Lady Payne came between this, Harry might just let out everything he's bottled up for so long.

"We're not swimming, silly, I was going to take you out for a boat ride," Louis corrected, removing the hood from his head, and folding it in his arms, "That ratty old rag is so hot, especially in May."

"Why do you have to wear it today?" Harry blurted out, hoping he hadn't broken any boundaries.

"Protect myself, and my identity," Louis replied.

"Who are you really then?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow and meeting Louis' eyes with his own mossy green ones.

"I've told you already, but you never told me who you are," Louis responded, "I'm out here, ready to go on a boat ride with you, and I don't even know your first name."

Harry shrugged, smirking to himself fondly, "Try and guess, charming."

Louis tapped his chin with his free hand, and then said, "Curly? Green eyes? No butt?"

"Hey," Harry pouted at the last one, "You can call me Curly for now. I'm afraid if you know who I am, you might think less of me," Harry admitted.

"I completely agree, even though you already somewhat know who I am," Louis grinned, and then he let go of Harry's hand, and used his own to reveal the up close scape of the lake, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Harry gasped, the waters so much more benevolent up close. Fish were hopping in and out of the water, causing the water to ripple and splash with movement. Flowers and different sorts of plants grew along the lakeside, and when Harry looked up at Louis, he had picked one of the flowers. Louis held a delicate white gardenia in his hand, and lightly placed it through Harry's braid.

"I hope you like flowers, they bloom beautifully this time of year," Louis commented, and Harry brought his hand up to the flower, feeling its soft petals.

"I love them, I grow them myself at home," Harry added, as Louis walked away from him, untying one of the boats from the dock.

Harry asked, "Is it yours?"

Louis giggled to himself, "No, but I'm sure the owner won't mind. Come on, now," Louis stepped inside of the boat, steadying himself so he didn't tip over. He held a hand out to Harry, leveling him as he entered.

But Harry had always held a clumsy trait deep in his heart, often tripping over nothing, and Harry stumbled, and the boat tipped sideways, and both plummeted into the water.

Harry splashed to the surface, spitting water out of his mouth like a whale, and Louis rose to the top of the water as well. They made eye contact, and immediately burst into hysterics. Louis pulled himself out of the water and onto the deck, and then went to help Harry up, but Harry tugged Louis' hand at the last second, and he went flying back into the water.

"You little prankster, I was trying to be polite!" Louis giggled, splashing Harry with the lake water.

Harry shrugged, "You had it coming, pretty boy."

"Oh well, I guess a romantic boat ride is out," Louis replied, looking at the sun, that was now setting, "I've got to be heading home for dinner soon."

"Me as well, I was only supposed to be here to place an order for the royal ball," Harry commented, and then a light bulb brightened in his mind, "Speaking of the ball, has anyone taken the honor of being your companion?"

Louis shook his head, "No, not unless you would like to be my date."

"That's what I was hoping for," Harry dimpled, butterflies filling his tummy, "I'll see you then, if my stepmother lets me go along."

"But you must, it's going to be the party of a lifetime," Louis replied, "You're not going to want to miss this, trust me, Curly. You never know when there's going to be another royal ball," Louis said, lifting himself out of the lake, for real this time.

"I'll think of a plan, and I'll be there for you, one way or another," Harry confirmed, re braiding his hair back into its usual spot, "Now I really need to get going, I'll see you later, Louis."

"Can I at least walk you back home? Or to your ride?" Louis offered.

Harry obliged, letting Louis reconnect their hands as they walked up the hill and back to the town square. Mid way up the sidewalk, Louis had to put his hood back on to protect his identity.

Louis wished Harry off with a kiss on the cheek, and Harry blushed all the way home. The setting sun shined brighter that day, and the soft wind dried Harry before he made in back to the Styles residence, and somehow, Harry could feel his mother in the nature. She was definitely watching over him now, subtly letting him know that she was still watching over him.

For the first time since his father's passing, Harry was content, and the feeling of caring had been restored back where it had been lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed ! ♕


	8. believe in magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part I've been waiting for!! :3 Sorry this took longer than usual to get out, but please forgive me, I had errands to run, and this is the most important chapter of the entire fic. I hope you love it.

"Tighten my dress, Harry," Lottie demanded, and Harry stood behind her, pulling the strings of the corset, "Tighter, I need my waist to be cinched in the middle, like a doll. I'm sure the prince wants a pretty, thin girl who knows how to dress, and that is what he's going to get."

Harry nodded, pretending to actually listen to his step sister as he gave her corset another yank, and in the reflection of the mirror, Lottie's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of her head.

Lady Payne assigned Harry the wonderful task of helping his step siblings get ready for the ball, and like always, Harry forced a smile and agreed. It seemed unfair, though, because Lady Payne had absolutely vetoed the idea of Harry attending the ball, but he was still holding a few tricks up his sleeve. Sophia had sewn Harry a lovely ball suit, modeled after the one Harry's father had wed his wife in.

But, unfortunately, Harry knew there was no chance Lady Payne was going to change her mind. She was a stubborn woman, and alas, Lady Payne rarely went back on her word. Harry gave himself hope, thinking that if she saw him all fancied up in his suit, that she would have a change of heart, and let him attend the ball with the family.

In other words, Harry had his head in the clouds.

"One more, and that should be good," Lottie commented, squeezing her eyes shut as she prepared herself for the last tug of her corset.

Harry fulfilled her wish, pulling the corset so tightly he almost fell backward, and Lottie yelped, her waist as small as Harry's finger.

"How does it feel?" Harry asked, a bit worried for his step sister's well being.

"I can't breathe, so great," Lottie smiled, admiring how small her torso looked in the mirror, "The prince is going to fall in love with me, I guarantee it."

"Move, you fat hog," Liam said, pushing his sister away from the full length mirror, "Harry! Should I keep this hairstyle or go for something more sultry?"

"You'll look great either way," Harry nodded, establishing a state of balance.

Lottie scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest, which was huffed out from the lack of air flow.

"I'm not a fat hog, and the prince surely won't fall for you. Where's your cinched waist, gorgeously powdered face, and lovely grace?" Lottie asked, and then attempted to curtsy, which caused her to stumble in her ridiculously high heels.

Liam snorted out a laugh, "The prince would never love someone who was clumsy. Who would?"

Harry grinned slightly, remembering last week when Louis had tried to take him on a romantic boat ride, and Harry ended up knocking them both into the warm lake. Harry wanted to counter Liam's statement, but it wasn't his rightful place, and no one could ever know about him and Louis.

"You don't know what the prince likes," Harry said, butting into their conversation, "If the prince falls for you, so be it. If there's a real connection, I doubt he'll be choosy over all the small quirks we have."

"Oh yeah? And since when did you become the love guru?" Liam taunted, styling his hair back into a quiff, and then shaking his curls back out.

Harry shrugged, "Like I said, I have a friend," Harry replied, keeping his answer short and sweet.

"Sure, a friend," Lottie replied, putting friend in air quotes, "I bet you'd love to dance with him at the ball."

Lottie grabbed her brother, conducting their hands into the formal waltz position, and said, "This is exactly how I'll be dancing with the prince when I fall in love with him tonight, and guess what you'll be doing? Cleaning my room, probably."

Liam and Lottie cackled, and Harry chose to ignore their childish behavior.

"Am I dismissed?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Lottie waved him off, "Yeah, sure whatever. You could be doing something more useful somewhere else instead of standing around."

Harry took this is as a compliment, and exited the room. Harry rushed up to his airy room in the attic, slamming the door behind him so no one could walk up and see what he was about to do.

A secret compartment was hidden within the floorboards, and Harry used it to keep his suit safe and out of sight. The time was already ticking away quickly, and Harry hadn't even begun his own preparations.

Harry slipped the pants over his legs, and buttoned the shirt up cleanly. Harry combed his hair down, forcing a smile at his reflection in the dusty old mirror, and he hoped he looked presentable enough to meet Louis. Harry slipped on a pair of old work shoes, and left his room immediately.

By the time he had gotten down the stairs, his step family was gathered around the foyer, indulging in last minute composing before they piled into the carriage that was waiting outside.

"Lady Payne," Harry called out from the bottom stair, "If I may, can I ask of you to reevaluate your decision? I've dressed up, and I promise I won't get in the way of the prince," Harry promised, trying to be hopeful in a bad situation.

"Oh, why Harry of course, you look lovely," Lady Payne replied, and Harry furrowed his brow, because it was almost too easy.

"Why, thank you, madame," Harry smiled graciously.

"But where did you get that suit?" Lottie asked, stepping a bit closer to Harry.

"A friend sewed it up for me," Harry admitted, "She tried to replicate the suit my father wore when he married my mother. It's lovely, isn't it?"

Lady Payne cocked her head to the right, "Yes, very lovely. Liam, would you like to look at it closer? I know you have a passion for nicely made suits." Lady Payne suggested, urging her son to approach Harry.

Liam strolled up to Harry, walking around him as he admired the suit. "The stitch work is beautiful, and the ruffled arms on your shirt are greatly customized, it would be a shame if someone just ripped them off," Liam said, and a tearing noise sounded from Harry's right shoulder.

"And it would be saddening if all of your buttons popped," Lottie growled, scratching her long fingernails down the middle of Harry's shirt, ripping the buttons off each and every way.

"No!" Harry shouted, looking at the destroyed shirt, "How could you be so evil?"

Lady Payne chuckled wickedly, "How could you be so naive to think that you would be allowed to go to the ball? Silly child," Lady Payne shook her head, "Come on, darlings, we better be going, or else we'll be late."

The three nefarious members of Harry's step family trotted out of the house, pleased with their behavior. Harry stood on the staircase, shocked, angry, and extremely upset that his chances of ever meeting Louis again had been completely ruined.

Harry let the tears drip down his cheeks and he didn't have any intention of stopping them. The aroma of the house was so overwhelming and suffocating Harry with sadness, so he ran outside and kneeled over a water fountain.

"I'm sorry, mother," Harry cried in his fit of hysterics, "I know you told me to be kind, but I cannot do it anymore. I refuse to let them walk all over me, and I deserve more respect than they're giving me. I need to have more courage, to go against them. I just, I don't believe anymore," Harry admitted, choking out another sob, "How can I believe in magic and fairy tales when the only good deed that's come upon me has been taken away?"

Harry wiped the fallen tears from his cheeks, hoping to get himself together enough so he could do something else, like go for a nice horseback ride. But just as he was drying his eyes, he spotted someone sitting across from him on a lawn chair.

"Excuse me," Harry said, swallowing his sobs, "Who are you?"

A decrepit old man made eye contact with Harry, his cheeks hallowed and his eyes sagging, "Would you be so kind to get me a glass of water?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, of course."

The well was only a few steps away, so Harry pulled up some water with the bucket, and poured it into a nearby glass.

"Here you are," Harry handed the glass to the elderly man, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you, I was parched," The old man said, "Hold on, let me slip into something a little bit more comfortable."

The old man stood up from the lawn chair, cracking almost every bone in his body, and let out a sigh of relief. The old man pulled a glittering stick out of the pocket of his hood, and spun it above his head.

Harry couldn't believe it at first, sparkles of blue flurried onto the old man's head, and with the flash of a light, he turned into a handsome young man. The man had caramel skin, and darker eyes to match. His attire was a mix of blues and whites, glitter dusting his body from head to toe.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again, but this time, he was more concerned than before.

"Why, your fairy godmother, of course," The man claimed, "Well, I'm a man, so I guess the correct term would be godfather, but that sounds less magical and a bit more scary if you ask me."

Harry's eyes widened with astonishment, "You mean, you're real?"

"Yes, child. Hadn't your mother ever told you about me? I know she did, such a lovely woman she was, and what a beautiful son she had." The fairy godfather said, tugging at Harry's cheeks.

"Thank you, and yes, she had told me about you. After tonight, I stopped believing," Harry admitted, the frown returning back to his face.

"I know, I heard the whole hoopla," He replied, "Now, you've got quite the dilemma. You're head over heels for this boy, right? Your hideous step mother won't let you go, and now you're sad and don't believe in magic. Well, guess what? You're going, and she doesn't have a say in it this time," Harry's fairy godfather confirmed, searching in the pockets of his coat, "Oh, now where did I put that thing now?" He asked him, digging through until he found his magic wand, "Here it is! Now, first off, you need a carriage," He scanned the backyard, "What do you grow here? Watermelon? Cantaloupes? Anything large?"

Harry thought for a second, and then he recalled that the pumpkins had reached their full potential this morning. "Yes! The pumpkins, over here, sir," Harry said, leading the way to the pumpkin patch.

"Call me Zayn, really, no need for the politeness," Zayn replied, "Alright, this looks like a good size," Zayn pointed his magic wand at the largest pumpkin in the patch, "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

The pumpkin glowed a bright orange, and right before their eyes, it began to expand greatly. The roots of the pumpkin spread away from the orange food, curling themselves into beautiful golden wheels. The base of the pumpkin took longer to flourish, but once it was done, it sparkled with hues of white and gold, a reflection of the stars being cast across the shiny golden hood.

Harry stared at the magical carriage, astounded by its beauty, and how just a few seconds before, it was a pumpkin.

"It's beautiful," Harry responded, eying the carriage, "Magic is real, it actually exists."

Zayn barked out a laugh, "Really, sweetheart? I completely transformed my appearance and that didn't phase you but now that I bibbidi bobbidi boo that pumpkin into a carriage, you admit that you believe in magic? Alright honey," Zayn said in a jovial tone, "Now, you need horses."

"Oh, I have a horse," Harry replied, "She's in the stable."

Zayn thought about it for a second, and then answered, "No, your family might recognize your horse. I'll need something small, like a rat or a," Zayn scanned the backyard, "Oh! A couple of mice."

With the twirl of his wand, Zayn zapped the mice with a spurt of magic, and before Harry knew it, the four mice had been enveloped by the power of magic, and turned into four white horses. Harry gasped, admiring their beautifully trimmed hair and the sparkly, golden reigns.

"Now you need footman and a coachman," Zayn tapped his chin with his wand, and like clockwork, two ladybugs crawled near Zayn's feet, "Oh! I guess you'll do, bibbido bobbido boo!"

Zayn shot the ladybugs with a burst of magic, and suddenly, they sprouted into two well dressed coachmen. They looked down at their new bodies, admiring themselves, and then assumed their positions by the carriage.

Harry bowed to his fairy godfather, "Thank you, so much. Everything is so lovely, and I couldn't be more grateful."

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet," Zayn said, shaking his head, "You simply can't go to the ball dressed like that. I know something that could work perfectly for you, bibbidi bob-"

"I uh," Harry muttered out, interrupting Zayn's magic, "Can I make a request, please? I would like to keep my outfit sort of how it is, I guess, it was based off of something my father wore."

Zayn nodded, "Yes, yes of course. I'll just give it a bit more, flair."

Before Harry had time to respond, sparkles and flashes of magic surrounded his entire body. The clothes on Harry were changing right in front of his eyes, and he felt nothing but love as the clothes had strung themselves perfectly across his small frame. At the end of his transformation, Harry was lifted up in the air, and his raggedy old shoes had been replaced with glass slip ons, which were surprisingly comfortable.

"So? How do you like it?" Zayn queried when Harry had come back down from his magic high.

"I feel like a prince myself!" Harry exclaimed, admiring the silky fabric that hung over his shoulders, just low enough that his collarbones were exposed. Ruffled sleeves laced his arms, and robin's egg blue buttons matched the shirt perfectly. Paired with the shirt were dress pants, dark and gripping Harry's ankles tightly, leaving the tops of his feet bare in the luminescent glass slippers.

Zayn grinned, "You'll surely be the bell of the ball, and certainly your friend, Louis, will enjoy it," Zayn winked, and Harry gave him a surprised look, "I am your fairy godfather, after all. I watch over you, and I know _everything_. Anyway, you need to get going, the ball has already started, hurry on child, and have fun."

"Thank you so much," Harry repeated, taking the hand of his footman as he went to step inside of the carriage.

"Wait!" Zayn shouted, "Harry, you must return home by midnight, because that's when all magic is lost. And here," Zayn splashed fairy dust into Harry's face, "This will help your step mother and siblings fail to recognize you. Don't waste anymore time, go on now!" Harry nodded, giving his fairy godfather one last smile before he loaded into the carriage, and was on his way to the royal ball.

## ♕

The castle was overbearing, the tall scaling walls hung high above Harry's head, and made his stomach turn with both excitement, and anxiety. The windows released enough light to decorate the courtyard with gleams from chandeliers and the stained glass that painted windows higher up.

Harry lost his breath from astonishment, the whole situation almost too much to bear. He hadn't even noticed that his footman had opened up the carriage door, and was waiting patiently for him to take his first step down.

"I don't think I can do this," Harry admitted, wiping his clammy hands on his lovely trousers, "I'm only a servant boy, how could I just stroll in there and act confident and charming when I'm scared beyond belief?" Harry ranted in his fit of hysteria.

The footman laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and replied, "With kindness, that's how you'll win them over. Now go get them, prince charming."

Harry dimpled to the footman, "Thank you, sir."

Harry hurried out of the carriage and up the palace steps, his glass slippers more comfortable than he had been expecting. Harry seemed to be the last one to arrive, the front corridors of the palace completely empty, except for the king's men that were standing guard by the door. Harry bowed to them out of respect, and then continued to ogle every nook and cranny of the palace.

Paintings of previous people in the royal lineage hung high, their piercing blue eyes striking down on Harry, and everywhere he went, the eyes seemed to follow.

At the end of the hallway was a balcony, which presided over the ballroom. Harry approached it, resting his hands on the railing, and suddenly, all attention was turned toward him. It seemed that a million, gazing eyes were staring right at him in that moment, and Harry flushed of embarrassment, realizing that he had probably entered at the wrong spot. He had only been in the castle for a total of five minutes, and he had already disgraced himself.

Harry ducked away from and balcony and took a flight of stairs down to join the mingling people below, but the crowd wasn't chatting gleefully anymore, but instead, their eyes were still fixated on Harry.

"Now, the Prince will choose a person of his choice to share the first dance with," Someone announced as an attempt to turn the attention back to more important things.

The crowd separated right down the middle, and at the end of the line stood Louis, dressed formally in white and blue, and Harry thought he could have died right then and there.

Louis approached him, his stride confident and the smirk on his face arrogant and elated. Harry was confused, as he should be, but at the same time, his previous dwellings were starting to form together.

Harry met Louis halfway, his lips parted slightly because he couldn't believe that all this time, he had been romanticizing over the prince, the same prince he claimed he wanted nothing to do with. The thought of the royal ball had already been overwhelming, but now Harry knew he was frolicking with the soon to be king.

Louis bowed, and Harry returned the favor, not being able to take his eyes off of Louis' beauty underneath the diamond encrusted chandelier. When they rose upward, Louis plucked a dainty blue viscaria out of his shirt pocket.

"It's the flower known for asking to have this dance," Louis said, rolling out his delicate hand and offering the flower to Harry.

"Of course, your highness," Harry replied, falling into dancing position with Louis. A beautiful tune of strings and jovial melodies sounded through the air as Louis swung Harry around the dance floor, spinning him like the room was absent except for them. Harry, on the other hand, was a little alarmed by the attention.

"They're all looking at you," Harry claimed in disbelief.

Louis shook his head slightly, the lights of the chandelier reflecting in his icy blue eyes, "Believe me, Curly, it's not me they're looking at."

Harry giggled, his face flushed from excitement and the joy of having someone appreciate him for who he was. Harry wondered if Louis felt the same way about him, since he was the prince, and Harry had no idea. Harry bet that Louis had endured a fair share of fake relationships throughout his life, and he really hoped he knew that what they had was like a dream, but better, because it was real.

They danced for the remainder of the song, and then it was time for the rest of the kingdom to join in. After the crowd of people filled in the empty space that was left for the prince and his date for the night, Louis grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him away from the crowd and into a secret room.

The room seemed to be a library, full of more family paintings and bookshelves. An office desk sat in a corner, and a stack of paperwork taller than Harry sat upon it. The four walls of the space were dimly lit, and masked noises from the ravishing party outside filled the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?" Harry demanded, playfully slapping Louis on the arm.

"First of all, my ego was bruised by the fact that you didn't immediately recognize me and treat me, well, like royalty," Louis admitted, sitting on a chaise by the door, "Plus, the first time I met you, you had no problem putting me in my proper place, and you told me exactly how you ran business back home. No one had ever done that to me before, I had always been able to get away with whatever I wanted because I was the future king."

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were the prince or not, I see people for their goodness, not for what they own or who they are," Harry assured, resting a hand on Louis' shoulder.

Louis grinned, standing back up from the chaise as he took Harry by the hand once again. "That's why I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone else. Besides my father, of course," Louis said, guiding Harry out a hidden door through the library.

There stood a garden, the grass, trees, and flowers dimmed in the light of the moon. A single wooden swing set was built upon a tree, rocking slowly back and forth in the rolling winds. Flowers of all different breeds and hues bloomed around the swing set, and bushes towered around the secret garden.

"Oh, Louis, it's beautiful," Harry exclaimed, because each time he thought he'd seen enough loveliness in one night, Harry was disproven.

"Come sit on the swing, I'll push you," Louis suggested, guiding Harry over to the wooden set. Harry obliged, slowly resting on the wooden seat.

The wind blew lightly through his hair, and cooled the nervous tingles that had been buzzing through him ever since he embarked to the palace. Louis gently patted Harry on his back, letting him swing graceful through the air. Music from inside of the palace could still be heard, and Louis began singing softly with it.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

Harry joined in with Louis for a duet, finishing the next lines.

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

"You know," Louis interrupted, "My father always told me that when I marry, it should be for love, and nothing less."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, squinting up at the crescent moon, "You mean people marry for reasons other than love? I didn't know loveless marriages existed."

"Of course they do," Louis answered, "My father told me tales of people wishing to wed me just for hierarchy and money. Once he even mentioned an arranged marriage, where I would get to marry their princess if my father paid them a due. I disagreed completely, and I told him that when the right person came along, I would marry them."

"And have you found that right person?" Harry asked, and before Louis had the chance to answer, the first bell before midnight had sounded.

Harry jumped up from the swing, his chest filling with fear, "Oh, no, Louis, I've got to go, I'm sorry," Harry claimed, taking off in a full sprint toward the hidden library door.

"But wait! Come back!" Louis shouted, attempting to chase after him, "At least let me know your name! I need to know so I can find you!" Louis beckoned, but Harry was already too far ahead.

Harry let his feet smack against the ground heavily, his glass slippers holding up quite nicely for being made of such delicate material. Harry pushed through the crowd, forgiving his manners as he dashed away from Louis, and hopefully his step family, because the magic could be wearing down as he got lost in the maze of people.

Louis wasn't that far behind Harry, refusing to give up and let him get away once again. Harry managed to escape the mob of dancing people, and somewhere in them, Louis had gotten lost, and Harry spotted someone twirling him around with their fingernails etched deep within his hands. Harry wanted to stop and return, hoping that he could explain all of this, but there was no time and he had almost reached the exit.

"Stop him!" Louis shouted, making great speed, and honestly, a bit out of breath.

The king's men attempted to clothesline Harry, but they failed, and he was already out the door. A glass slipper had managed to come off of his foot, resting atop the carpeted staircase, but Harry didn't have time to retrieve it. Harry kept running toward his final destination, and when he made it, his footman shoved him into the carriage.

"We haven't much time!" The coachman yelled, striking the reigns on the horses, and the carriage was off.

"Close the bridge!" Harry heard Louis call, and the drawbridge to the palace had started to close in on itself, but the horses made a jump for it, landing the carriage on the ground roughly, but they kept going as fast as they could.

"That will hold them back a bit!" The footman claimed, poking his head through the window, and Harry noticed that his dark spots were beginning to form again.

The horses continued to go strong, clomping down the road loudly to use their magic up while they still had it in them. Another bell was sounded, and it was a minute until midnight.

The carriage began to turn orange, and an overwhelming smell of pumpkins filled the inside.

"Oh no!" Harry wailed, the area of the carriage shrinking in size. The carriage skidded to a stop, the hollow pumpkin almost completely compressing Harry on the inside.

Clomping of horses could no longer be heard, and the wheels must have returned to their former state as roots.

One last stroke told that it was midnight, and suddenly, Harry's clothes magically turned back into their former state: ripped, and now smelling terribly like pumpkins. Oddly enough, Harry's remaining glass slipper stayed on his foot, glimmering brighter than ever.

Harry broke his way out of the hollow shell, and to his dismay, his men had become animals again. Harry bent down and let the lady bugs crawl onto his finger, and gathered the tiny mice into his arms. Thankfully, the Styles residence was only a short distance away.

Harry heard Lottie's squeaky voice coming down the road, so he bolted for it, jumping the stone fence and entering the house through the back door. Harry quickly tied on his apron, hid his glass slipper inside of the first drawer he could find, and he put water into a kettle to boil.

"The prince was so charming, when we danced, he didn't want to let me go!" Lottie claimed, walking inside of the house.

"That's because you wouldn't get your grubby little claws off of him," Liam replied, and Harry could almost see him rolling his eyes.

Lady Payne hushed them, "We'll talk about it when we all sit down. Harry! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, I have tea boiling," Harry answered, throwing a tea bag inside of the kettle.

The three wicked members of Harry's step family entered the kitchen, inhaling the sweet aroma of boiling tea.

"So how was the ball?" Harry questioned nonchalantly, sitting down at the kitchen table, uninvited, with his step family.

"The prince loves me," Lottie said, baring her teeth, which were stained with lipstick, but Harry wasn't going to tell her that, "We had the last dance, but some boy danced with him first."

"Apparently he was like, a prince," Liam added, "He was so handsome, and it was weird, because they never introduced him to the prince. He just walked in, and the prince immediately asked him to accompany him in the first dance."

"How lovely for him," Harry replied, trying his hardest to keep the fond off of his face.

Liam scoffed, "He had such a nice outfit, I wonder where he got it. Surely we couldn't have gone to the same seamstress, because I looked like shit compared to the mystery boy. You know, everyone's talking about him, no one knows who he is!" Liam repeated, completely dumbfounded by the anonymity of the boy at the ball.

"It doesn't matter," Lady Payne piqued her eyebrow, which was half melted off, "I heard that the prince has already been arranged to marry someone."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Lottie asked, her voice filled with jealously.

Harry excused himself to prepare the tea, which was now boiling hot on the stove.

"Princess Eleanor of Manchester. I heard some gossip that he was supposed to dance with her tonight instead of that boy, whoever he was," Lady Payne replied, and Harry felt his heart shatter a little.

"You know, someone once told me that people should go beyond reason to marry, and that it should be for love, instead of selfish reasons," Harry commented, pouring tea into three tiny mugs.

Lady Payne hummed sarcastically, "How sweet."

Harry joined the family for their tea, and he listened to Lottie talk in circles about her brief experience with the prince. Harry guessed that she was the one that held up Louis while he ran away, and Harry was thankful for his step sister, but only for a moment.

After Harry cleaned up the tea mugs and helped Lottie and Liam get out of their ball attire, Harry hurried up to his room in the attic, and opened up his secret compartment. Harry took off the old, ripped shirt he planned on wearing to the ball, and wrapped the glass slipper in it.

Harry dressed in something more comfortable and climbed under his blankets, and blissfully drifted away to dreamland, because a dream is a wish your heart makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED. :)


	9. harry and louis

When Harry awoke the next morning, the curtains were drawn shut, and his bedroom door was wide open. Alarmed, Harry searched around the room for the culprit, and he almost screamed when he spotted Lady Payne, standing in the dark corner of his room.

"Lady Payne, good morning," Harry said, pulling his blankets higher up on his body, "You startled me. What are you doing in here, and at this hour?" Harry asked, his step mother's eyes burning through him.

"Where is it?" Lady Payne queried, getting straight to the point.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied, furrowing his brow.

Lady Payne stepped out from the shadows, "Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Where is the glass slipper? I know you're hiding the completion to the pair around here somewhere."

Flames of terror waved over Harry's body, "What slipper?" He asked, being coy, "Oh, you mean the one the boy at the ball was wearing last night? Why would he only have one shoe?"

"Because it slipped off of his foot when he was running away from the palace," Lady Payne confirmed, "And Prince Louis sent out a search party to look for the boy who attended the party last night. He gave him the nickname Curly, and if the slipper fits," Lady Payne pulled the remaining glass slipper from behind her back.

Harry's jaw dropped, "How did you find that?"

Lady Payne shrugged, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "It wasn't that hard. Now, I have a proposition for you," Lady Payne dangled the glass slipper by one finger, "Promise to never see the prince again, or I'll lock you in this attic forever. You'll never be able to see the light of day again if you try to pull a fast one on me."

"How could you be so evil?" Harry blurted suddenly, and then his rage poured out, "What happened to you that made you so wicked? Why is it so difficult for you to love, and appreciate other people?" Harry asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lady Payne stared at Harry with glassy eyes, "Love. Falling in love ruined me, and it won't happen to anyone else."

By her finger, Lady Payne raised the shoe high in the air, and let it slip off her fingernail. Harry gasped, lunging forward to try and grasp the last memoir he had to remember Louis, but it was already too late.

The glass slipper hit the ground, and Harry immediately covered his eyes and burst into tears.

"How could this be?" Lady Payne queried, and Harry shook his head.

"What are you-" Harry started, but then he removed his hand from over his eyes, and gazed where the glass slipper had fallen. The glass slipper was perfectly in tact, sitting tall on it's tiny heel, and a sharp blue glow surrounded the object. Harry reached for the glass slipper, snatching it before Lady Payne had the chance, and he admired the shoe, its beauty holding more power and magic than ever before.

Harry smiled, and then met eyes with a distressed Lady Payne, "The power of love. It's magical." Harry stood up tall, clutching the shoe in his hand defensively. Harry pointed a finger at Lady Payne, and she stepped back in fear, "Love will overcome all in the end, and your selfishness won't hurt me anymore. You can live a miserable life as much as you wish, but don't use it to bring other people down."

Lady Payne's lip twitched, "Magic isn't real, Harry, and once you grow up and realize that, you'll turn into me," Lady Payne warned, and was cut off by a fanfare sounding below, "Now, if you excuse me, Prince Louis and his royal lineage have arrived."

Lady Payne turned on her heel, holding a bulky key in her hand as she walked away, and by time Harry had realized what she was doing, Lady Payne was already out the door, and the lock had turned.

"No!" Harry wept, running to the door and shaking the knob with all of his might, "You'll never get away with this! I'll never let you win, if it's the last thing I do!" Harry called through the door, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Harry wallowed in his own sorrow, listening to the knocks on the door, and the grand duke attempt to fit the shoe onto his step siblings, even though it was impossible. Harry could hear the lineage outside, the horses neighing and the men jovial and laughing, and then Harry heard a familiar giggle, full of genuine happiness and a lightness that couldn't be mistaken. Suddenly, an idea sparked into Harry's mind, and it was a long shot, but he might as well give it a try.

Harry rushed to the window in his room, quickly unlatched it and thrust his head out into the warm summer breeze, balancing the rest of his body on the window sill.

"Louis!" Harry beckoned out the window, "It's me, help! I've been locked up here, Louis!"

The chatter below had come to a stop, and Harry spotted Louis in the crowd, his hair styled back into a quiff and his hands daintily holding the reigns of the horse. Harry watched Louis as he squinted up at the attic, and Harry waved his hand out.

"Curly?" Louis called up, and the men surrounding him all turned their focus to Harry.

"Hold on," Harry replied, grabbing the glass slipper from beside him, "Look, Louis, I have the other slipper, here, catch!" Harry yelled, tossing the glass slipper out the window.

The men down below scrambled to catch the slipper, but it landed perfectly in Louis' hands. Louis admired the shoe, and handed it to one of his men before he got off of the horse and walked toward the entrance of the Styles residence. Harry exhaled a sigh of relief, and went over to the door, pressing his ear against it in hopes of hearing what Louis had to say to his nefarious step mother.

"Excuse me, Madame," Harry heard Louis say, "As the Prince of this kingdom, I demand you to release the boy from the attic, and put him into my care." Louis stated firmly, and Harry could almost see his face settling into a bitchy stare.

"Yes, of course," Lady Payne complied, dumbstruck.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the winding staircase, and Harry backed away from the door as Lady Payne put the key in the lock, popping the knob open.

"Louis!" Harry exclaimed running forward, but Lady Payne's arm held him back.

"Did you think it would really be that easy?" Lady Payne asked to no one in particular, "Oh, Louis, we haven't discussed the form of payment for this servant."

Louis narrowed his eyes, "With all due respect ma'am, how you're keeping this young boy is wrong, and could be considered slavery. You don't pay him, I assume, and you lock him away in an attic. He's only sixteen or seventeen years old, and at that age, I could get you put into prison for child neglect. All I have to do is make one phone call, and your life will be over." Louis threatened, "Now, release him."

Lady Payne scoffed, "Fine, you can have Harry, he's one less burden on my shoulders."

"Harry," Louis commented, a smile dancing across his lips, "So I finally get to know your name, and not necessarily in the way I ever thought I would."

"That's me," Harry grinned, stepping closer to Louis, and taking him by the hand.

"How sweet," Lady Payne commented sarcastically, "Now get out of my house, I have better things to do."

Harry was taken aback by her claim, "Your house? My family has owned this house for generations, and you think that you're going to keep it just like that?" Harry asked, shaking his head, "This is the Styles home, and my father was to hand the estate down to me, and I doubt he would ever want someone so evil living here." "

Niall," Louis beckoned, turning his head to face down the stairs, "I need to speak with you, immediately."

A few seconds later, a blonde man was heading up the staircase, and Harry recognized him as the same man who had called for Louis when they had been out hunting the stag.

"Rid of this woman and her two children as soon as possible, and find the proper documentation stating that this home belongs to the Styles family," Louis demanded, and the man nodded.

"So you finally found him," Niall replied, bowing down to Harry, and taking his hand delicately for a kiss, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm the grand duke."

"It's very nice to meet you," Harry said politely.

"Now let's get the hell out of here," Niall suggested, and Louis nodded along, taking Harry by the hand, and leading him down the winding staircase. Harry and Louis walked hand and hand toward the door, but Harry excused himself for a moment, because he had to do something he felt was right.

"Lady Payne, Lottie, Liam," Harry held his head high, "I forgive you. Even though my life was torture here, I still see the goodness in everyone, and I hope one day, you'll be able to find it in yourselves," Harry said, and then Louis tugged his hand and they were off to start a new life together.

## ♕

Harry and Louis rode horseback together back to the palace, and Harry acquainted himself with Louis' men. Niall rose beside them, attempting to get the most one on one time with Louis' lover, and Harry enjoyed speaking to them, since they were all so kind.

The palace was waiting for Louis and his men to return with drawbridge down and the gates wide open, and Harry's stomach turned with butterflies as they approached the castle.

Louis put the horse to a stop, and hopped off. Harry was about to join him, but Louis held up his hand, stopping him.

"Let's put these on first," Louis knelt down on one knee, pulling the pair of glass slippers from inside of the satchel he was wearing. Louis removed Harry's work shoes from his feet, and slid on the glass slippers, which were a perfect fit. The shoes gleamed in the sunlight, the glass seemingly changing from shades of purples to blues.

"They look even better in the sunlight," Harry commented, sticking his feet out in the air.

"So do you," Louis replied fondly, "Now let's go meet my father."

Harry's eyes widened, "You mean, I'm going to meet the king? Now? I haven't showered, and I'm still in my work clothes."

"Then you can come up to my room and borrow something of mine," Louis responded, "I'll get my personal stylist to help you get ready, and then, you can meet my father at dinner," Louis suggested, and Harry nodded, "Niall, show Harry to my corridors, and have him meet me in the dining room by four tonight."

Niall led Harry to the east wing, a side of the castle that belonged to Louis. His sleeping quarters, a humongous bathroom, dressing room, and a space filled with extracurricular activities remained there. Niall immediately took Harry into the dressing room, where a blonde woman with blue eyes sat.

"Is this him?" The woman asked, setting aside the fabric she had been sewing together.

"Yes, it is," Niall confirmed, "Harry, this is Perrie, and she's Louis' personal dress artist. She can make you look unidentifiable, trust me."

Perrie curtsied to Harry, "My pleasure, your grace." Harry uncomfortably returned the favor by bowing, "You don't have to refer to me as that, I'm only a boy, not a prince."

"You will be soon if all goes according to plan," Niall said with a wink, "I'll leave you two be. I'll be back to retrieve Harry a quarter 'til four."

Perrie waved him off, and then sat Harry down in a large chair. "You have beautiful eyes, I'm sure I can find something that makes them look even more gorgeous than they already are," Perrie said, circling around Harry, "Do you always do your hair like this?" Perrie asked, running her fingers delicately across Harry's signature braid.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Cute, I like it," Perrie replied, "I'll start running a bath for you, and while you're washing up, I'll retrieve a toothbrush and an outfit for you to wear. They might be a bit small for you, since Louis isn't the tallest man around, but I'll find something that will do."

The bath was prepared with sweet smelling and colorful scrubs, and Harry thought that the bathroom smelled like a candy shop. Pink bubbles surrounded Harry's body, and he even got some of them to fly in the air, but he wasn't willing to admit that because it would seem childish. After he had gotten washed up, Perrie dried Harry's hair in front of a giant mirror, and Harry watched as his curls sprang free and breezed all around him.

Getting clothed was a storm of fabrics and colors and sizes that Harry had never heard of before. Perrie spent a lot of time holding clothes up to Harry's body, inspecting them and then later shaking her head. One particular outfit made Perrie's eyes gleam, and she turned Harry around to face the mirror and inspect his reflection.

Perrie held an almost sheer cream colored shirt over Harry's body, the ruffles of the shirt brushing his bare shoulders. Perrie presented the pants that matched the hue of the shirt perfectly, and she said, "This will do."

After Harry got dressed, Perrie starting twisting Harry's curls back into his usual braid, and Niall knocked on the door, opening it without confirmation.

"It's time, Harry," Niall said.

"Let me tie this off," Perrie replied, finishing off the braid with a hair tie, and then she took a small strand of hair, looped it around the black tie, and finished it off, "You're all ready to go now, have fun meeting the king, and just be yourself, because you're one of a kind," Perrie assured, patting Harry on the shoulder as she sent him off with Niall.

Niall prepped Harry for meeting Louis' father as they made their way down to the dining hall, which was in the main part of the castle. Harry took every word into consideration, mentally reassuring himself that he could do this, and Louis would be by his side the entire time.

Louis was waiting for Harry outside of the dining parlor with his hands clasped in front of him. Louis' face immediately lit up when he spotted Harry, and he bowed to the soon to be prince. "You ready?" Louis queried, taking Harry's hand in his own.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied.

The dining hall was lit by the sun that was breaking through the windows, which was beaming brighter than it usually did at four in the afternoon. Dishes upon dishes of food filled the elongated table, and at the far end sat the King, and when Harry met eyes with him, the fear of being rejected waved over him once again.

Harry let go of Louis' hand and bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, my majesty."

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine," The King replied, "Maybe now that you're here, my son will shut up about you. Trust me, since Louis met you, you haven't left his thoughts once. What's your name, son?"

"Harry, sir," Harry responded.

"Come sit, Harry." The King said, nodding toward the single plate that was sat near the table. Louis occupied the seat across from his father, and Harry sat where he was told. For the first time in months, Harry was eating a meal at a dinner table instead of in his bedroom or in the kitchen.

During the first course of the meal, the King asked Harry personal questions about his home life and where he was from, and Harry answered truthfully. By the second course, the King had a special announcement to make.

"Harry, I have some very unfortunate news," The King said, glancing at his son. Louis shied away, attempting to hide his emotions, "I'm very ill, and I'm afraid it's terminal. Louis is to take over the throne, and he needs a companion in order to do so. Would you be up to ruling the country with my son?"

"I would be up to do anything with Louis," Harry responded, "I love him." Louis smiled so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled, and his white teeth bared joyfully.

Louis' father clapped with excitement. "You've finally found him, Louis. Like I always told you, marry for love, and nothing less," The King said, and Harry recalled Louis telling him about the advice, but he had no idea it had come from the King.

"I'm glad I have," Louis said with his head in the palm of hand as he stared at Harry lovingly. 

## ♕

 

The wedding was held in a week's time, and Louis' father had just enough time left in him to experience his one and only son getting wed. The ceremony was small, held inside of the chapel inside of the castle, and only close relatives of Louis' and Harry's were allowed to attend. The entire kingdom was waiting outside of the palace to see the royal couple, and also, their new kings.

"Louis," Harry muttered when they were about to make their first debut to the kingdom as husbands, "I'm not sure I can do this." Louis kissed his husband on the cheek and said, "Harry, if you have courage and be kind, you can do anything."

Harry smiled, "My Louis."

"My Curly," Louis replied, taking Harry by the hand, and then he led him out onto the balcony.

The townspeople cheered for Louis and Harry, throwing flowers and rice up their way. Louis and Harry waved at the kingdom, their kingdom, as their people blessed them with a happy marriage, and were prepared for the doors to open up to the ceremony the entire kingdom had been invited to. Except for Harry's step family, of course. Louis made it his first order of business the exile the Payne family from the kingdom, and if they were to return, they would be punished. Harry thought it was a bit harsh, but Louis told Harry that it was only to protect him, and his happiness meant the most to him.

Louis and Harry were written down as the most courageous and forgiving rulers of their kingdom, and passed on their own wisdom to their three children, a son and twin daughters.

If Harry had learned two things throughout his journey, it would be that if you believe in magic, it will make its way to you, and if you're kind enough to stick up for yourself and the ones you love, all will be shown to you. The words his mother said to him lingered in his mind for the rest of his life, and influenced his decisions for the rest of his life: have courage, and be kind.

Oh, and also, the dreams that you wish, they will come true.

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished! Thank you so much for reading, and I love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you want more ! :)


End file.
